Moudouken
Moudouken is is very rare dojutsu, which has been see rarely in anyone. It is said to be one of the most powerful dojutsus, almost riviling the Rinnegan. It is said to be even older than the Sage of the Six Paths and to show up in a powerful person who is supposed to change the world. There is only three people in the entire history of the shinobi war to have been known to possess this eye, Kyo Kagomi, the leader of the Daichiran, his son Kouki Kagomi, and The Sage of Six Paths's Rival, Harumi Kichida. History The Moudouken originated even before ninjutsu and the Sage of the Six Paths. In fact, Harumi Kichida, the eternal rival of the Sage of the Six Paths possessed the Moudouken. After Harumi's death by the hand of the Sage of the Six Paths, the Moudouken had never been seen since. The knowledge on this Moudouken is extremely limited, and most do not even know how the eye looks like. Harumi unlocked all five stars in the eye, and the Sage of the Six Paths barely managed to defeat Harumi in a very vigorous battle in which the world had never seen before, nor would most likely ever see again. Appearance The Moudouken is almost indistinguishable from one who has dark eyes, until one earns at least one star in their eyes. Moudouken turns the pupil of one's eyes a dark color, or a very dark black. As one trains their Moudouken, the power of the eyes becomes even greater, and will turn darker and darker as each star is earned. Abilities Locked Before the user manages to unlock the Moudouken, the user exhibits hightened sense of sight, and if there is more than one user, they can see into the other's mind. This bond is rarely noticed, as there has never been two Moudouken users, until Kouki Kagomi is born, the second possible Moudouken user in the world. When the connection is discovered, Kyo can surpress this interferance, but not until he knows about it. When Kouki sees into Kyo's mind, Kyo also exhibits odd behavior, such as seeing what Kouki sees occasionally. No Stars This is the way the eye looks when one has yet to train their eyes to earn any stars. It is very simple and looks like one simply has really dark eyes. The abilties of a No Starred Moudouken eye is limited to a close to 360º field vision and the ability to see the chakra channels within a person. One Star This is the way the eye would be when one earns one star in their eye. It is by far the easiest one to earn, and grants the possessor of the One Starred Moudouken not only the abilites of the No Starred Moudouken, but also the ability to copy any non-kekkei genkai jutsu as long as it is the Chakra Nature of the possessor. Two Stars After one earns one star in their eye, the next step is to train their eyes enough to earn another star. It is much harder to earn the two stars over the first star. When one possesses the Two Starred Moudouken they have the powers of the One Starred and the No Starred Moudouken as well as the ability to control the Bjuus even when sealed inside of someone. Three Stars The Third star is by far the hardest one to earn besides the final fifth star, and it takes a good amount of time to even train it up to such a level. By this time, most of ones other senses are starting to dull, starting with the weakest sense in the person, besides sight if it turns out to be it. Four Stars The fourth star is just about as hard to earn as the second star. This star grants the user the ability to use jutsus such as Amaterasu and Kamui. However, each use of these techniques makes the degradation of the user's other sense fade quicker, and therefore should be used with caution. When one reaches four stars, they begin really feeling the effects of all of the senses dulling and starting to fade away forever. Five Stars The fifth star is the hardest one to earn. One must see their best friend and worst enemy die before their eyes at some point in their life, as well as train their eyes so they are at the peak of fitness. The Fifth Star grants the possessor great power and the power to use almost every ability that any other dojutsu, or even kekkei genkai and chakra nature, that they have ever viewed. When one earns the fifth star in their eye, all other senses are near to zero, depending on when they see their best friend and worst enemy die. It is said that if one sees a eye with five stars, meaning the Five Starred Moudouken, it kills them on the spot. Limitations The use of Moudouken does not come without costs. The more one uses Moudouken, the more every other sense is dulled some. Every nerve in one's body is affected and the sense dull. The stronger a sense is, the slower it seems to dull. As soon as each sense besides sight is non-existant, the use of Moudouken will begin to weaken the user, and cause the user to be fatigued easier than normal. Eventually if one uses the Moudouken too much, after many years, they may even die from using the power too often. Behind the Scenes *Moudouken literally means guide dog, and yet the only sense it doesn't dull is sight, which for those weak of sight need a guide dog. *Moudouken has only been found to be possessed by two in the history of the shinobi world, and one was rival with the Sage of the Six Paths. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dōjutsu